


Predictive Powers

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shawn Really is Psychic, Banter, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Three times Shawn totally predicted the future.





	Predictive Powers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/gifts).



“The next person who walks through the door of this diner is going to be wearing a terribly unfashionable Nehru jacket and be carrying a small, incredibly fluffy dog.”

“Shawn,” Gus said, “the likelihood of those two things happening together is probably less than one percent.” He pulled out a pocket calculator. “In fact…”

“Gus, don’t be an unmatchable integer,” Shawn said, “I’m simply exercising my newly found psychic talents.” He grinned. “Now, how about a double-stack of nachos?”

Gus pecked his cheek, and ordered. They were four feet deep into the nachos, their faces studded with guacamole, when guy in an unfashionable jacket with a tiny Pomeranian came into the diner, calling for help, saying his car had been stolen.

Shawn took his name and number. Having an extra client on hand was always helpful when you needed extra nacho money.

*** 

“My dad’s going to show up,” Shawn said, without even cluefacing. As Gus was in his pajamas, his legs and arms wrapped around Shawn from behind when this edict came down, he decided Shawn was wrong. Oh, he hoped Shawn was wrong. He didn’t want to deal with a ranting Henry before dawn, when neither of them had had their coffee and both of them were half-dressed. 

“That’s cool,” Gus muttered. “Go back to sleep.”

“Don’t get too cozy. He’s gonna want breakfast.”

Two seconds later, Henry Spencer showed up at the door, ranting about his poker buddies. He made himself at home and started making a sandwhich out of Gus’ leftover roast.

Shawn was at least aware of how strangely his father was acting. They had another case the next morning, protecting Henry from a mobster he’d been playing cards with – who had his sights on Henry’s car.

***

“Someone’s going to kiss you,” Shawn said, then pressed a kiss to Gus’ lips.

Sometimes Shawn’s psychic skills were on point.


End file.
